I want to break free
by PinkGloom
Summary: OneShot RemusTonks Tonks goes to give Remus his breakfast and is 'attacked' by a slumbering Remus


Disclaimer: I own nothing! AHHHHHH HP or QUEEN

Author's note: ok, this might be semi-irresponsible to be writing a one-shot while writing two other full length fanfics but who can disobey their muse? I was listening to his song by Queen, 'I want to break free' and I remembered that old coke commercial. Am I the only one who loved that commercial? I wanted to do what they did! Just act crazy! Please enjoy! Maybe I'll do another fanfic of another song I just heard, 'Love shack'! LOL

TimeLine: This story really is place at all anywhere…I just kind of came up with it. Sorry, if that makes anyone irritated that I just pulled this out of no where, but I thought it was sweet. There you go!

One-Shot

I want break free

"I've fallen in love, for the first time."

The words hang in the air. Tonks looked at herself in the mirror. Ok, that was going to be the first part of her speech. What about the rest? It had taken her nearly an hour just to come up with that line. It was going to be harder to confess her feelings then she had first thought. It was getting too hard to control herself around him. She had nearly broken all of Molly's teacups, when he walked in the room and if she had to feel her face blush, like it was on fire, one more time she was going to scream! So confessing her feelings seemed like a better option…now it wasn't looking so good. With a sigh, Tonks looked at the clock, it was 7:30am. Breakfast time.

With another sigh, Tonks threw herself down on her bed. He was going to be at breakfast…Could she even face him? No. Tonks stomach growled in complaint. She had skipped dinner the night before, because guard duty had kept her up late. Tonks stared at the ceiling for a couple more minutes, she heard Molly's voice calling up 'Breakfast!'

Contemplating for another minute whether to go down, Tonks finally gave in and started to get off her bed. Opening the door cautiously, Tonks looked both ways down the hall way, to make sure Remus had already gone down to breakfast. 'It's easier to see him in large groups.' Slowly making her decent down the stairs Tonks made it to the breakfast table without meeting anyone. Molly and Authur were the only ones up yet. 

"What some bacon, eggs and toast, dear?"

"Yeah, thanks Molly." Tonks said while sitting down at the kitchen table and pouring some coffee into a ceramic mug, that was on the table. Tonks just stared at her coffee. The black liquid was swirling and steam was coming off it. She became completely lost in her thoughts as she tried to find all the answers, to her questions, in her coffee cup. Soon Molly placed the plate of food in front of her. Then she placed another plate of food next to it. Was Molly trying to stuff her like a turkey?

"Dear, Remus is still upstairs in his room. Would you be a sweetheart and take this to him? Tomorrow is the full moon and I think he's just too tired to come down"  
Tonks looked at Molly with a 'why me?' expression. Sometimes life was just not fair. Molly just gave Tonks a wink and turned back to cooking breakfast for herself. Tonks grabbed both the plates of food and left her coffee, not trusting herself to take it and not spill it everywhere. Tonks began the ascent up the stairs very slowly. One being she didn't want to trip and two, what was she going to do when she saw Remus? Tonks would have walked slower but then the food would have been stone cold when she finally got up there.

Tonks got to Remus' room and just stared at the door. Looking at the door Tonks told herself it was Remus, 'Good morning', she would say, 'Molly told me to bring up breakfast. Hope your hungry. Dig in…' Oh, god! Even the door seemed to be laughing at her from the stupidity of it all. This really had to stop! Then she realized she had another problem. How was she going to knock or open the door?

Giving the door a death glare, Tonks laid one dish on the floor and knocked, no answer. Tonks knocked a little louder, no answer. 'Well, I tried.' Tonks thought ready to pick up the dish she had laid down. But her conscious got the better of her. 'Going to just leave him are you?', it asked 'It's not his fault you are too embarrassed to see him. Your just going to let him starve?'

"No."

Ok, if he wasn't going to open the door she was going to do it for him. Tonks jiggled the door handle open and picking up the other plate, opening the door with her hip. 'See almost there?' Tonks didn't know what she would find on the other side of the door. After scanning the room for a moment Tonks realized why Remus hadn't answered his knocks, he was fast asleep.

A smile spread over her face, he truly was adorable. One leg was hanging over the bed and his arms were dangling over his head resting on the pillow. Remus' blanket was mostly on the floor and Tonks heard the distinct sound of snoring.

'So that is what I would have to share my bed with..' With that thought Tonks became bright red at the meaning behind those words.

He couldn't sleep like that though, he would catch a cold. Tonks put the plates, of now cold, breakfast on his dresser and walked over to the bed. He really was a sight. Tonks blushed a even deeper red when she noticed his shirt was wide open. She let her eyes wonder on his chest, getting a good look to engrave it in her mind. 'Well, it is going to be the only time I see it.' Tonks noticed the scars he had littering Remus' chest and let out a small sniff. Life really had been unfair to Remus, he was such a giving person. And what had the world given back to him? Pain.

Gingerly picking up Remus' leg she swung it back on the bed. Tonks then took the blanket and covered both his legs, not wanted to cover his chest just yet. Now for the arms. From experience Tonks knew if she had her arms above her head, she woke up with a stiff neck. She got his left arm done, but the right was a different story. Tonks realized she was going to have to put her legs on the bed to reach over and get his arm. What would he say is he woke up and she was over him? 'Oh, morning Tonks. Trying to rape me?' Well, he hadn't woken up yet.

Inhaling a deep breathe Tonks put one bended knee on the bed, nothing. The other knee, a small squeak came from the bed. Tonks went still as a statue. After a few moments passed and Remus didn't move Tonks thought it was safe to proceed with her plan. But without warning the arm she had been about to move, moved on its own. If flung its self at her and grabbed her by the arm and brought her down on his chest. With a flop Tonks landed on Remus' chest.

Tonks dared not move a muscle. Was he awake? Remus hadn't said anything when he grabbed her and said nothing now. Maybe he was still asleep. If so she could get up, very slowly…but as Tonks tried to get up his grip got stronger on her arm and his other arm grabbed her and held her back in place. Now Tonks face was on his chest and her right forearm was being held in place, while the small of her back had his other arm on it.

It really wasn't a bad situation…Tonks had dreamed of this happening before. Only in her dreams, Remus was awake and kind of knew what he was doing. Remus let out a snore and went still. Oh, great. Now what? Stay? Try and get up again? Wake him up and apologize? Tonks only liked the first choice, but it was also the most dangerous. He did seem in a really deep slumber though, and it would be terrible to wake him from it. It was so warm laying on his bare chest, Tonks could feel his chest going up and down as he breathed shallowly. Staying a few minutes couldn't hurt anything could it? 

'Just a minutes.' Tonks told herself as she closed her eyes, 'It's 9ish…I'll stay for 5 minutes. I mean no one will notice I'm missing…right?' With that Tonks let sleep over come her. With all that had been on her mind the night before she hadn't slept well, but she did now. Unconsciously, Tonks snuggled closer to Remus. Maybe, it wouldn't be to bad to share a bed with him after all.

Tonks slowly opened her eyes. She was warm all over and had never felt so rested. Then Tonks remembered where she was. The only muscle that moved was her eyes to dart upward. All she could see was some messed up hair, half belonging to her and the other half belonging to Remus. A smile crept onto Tonks lips. He had stayed asleep. Good.

'Well,' Tonks thought, 'It's no that big a relief. I mean I have only been here…' Tonks eyes moved to look at the clock sitting on the night stand near the bed. ' FOR AN HOUR!' Tonks eyes bulged out of her sockets, but she didn't move a muscle. She had been there for a whole hour! AH! What to do, what to do? Would anyone noticed they were missing? And how could Remus still be asleep? He was always the first one up.

It was time for drastic action. Maybe she could apparate? No, too loud. Tonks mind raced a mile a minute. She had no choice, but to wake Remus up and try to explain to him what happened. Then a sudden thought overcame her. If she couldn't confess while he was awake maybe she could try and get a feel for it while he was asleep. It was a silly idea, but it still sounded good. Tonks held her breathe for a moment to make sure Remus was still snoring. He was. It was now or never.

"I've fallen in love, for the first time."

No reply other then a light snore from Remus. Tonks was at a lose for a moment, that was all she had come up with to say. 'Then just say what you want to.' With that thought Tonks continued with her confession.

"You might ask, 'Why are you telling me this?' Well, the reason is…the person I fell in love with was you." Tonks shut her eyes. This was about the time she figured Remus would start to laugh and say she was a little girl with a little crush. But, seeing as he was still asleep Tonks continued.

"It's been a long time coming. I mean I didn't wake up and go 'Hey, I think I'll fall in love with Remus today.' I must say though the first time I saw you my stomach did do a flip flop. It's not just because your hot I fell for you." Tonks let out a laugh. What kind of face would Remus make if he heard her call him 'hot.' "Your kind, thoughtful, caring, intelligent, funny, sexy, you make me feel at ease, that I'm not a complete klutz, I love your hair, your body, eyes, moustache…. I've often wondered if it would tickle me if I could kiss you."

When Tonks had finished her whole body was on fire. She didn't know it was possible for a person to be so embarrassed! And he hadn't even heard any of it! Tonks wanted the ground to open up and swallow her. She could never say that to him! Never! Tonks let out a depressed sigh. 'I better get up. I can't stay here all day…even though I want to.'

Tonks began to lift her head of Remus' chest and get her arm out of the grip he still had on it. That's when it happened, Tonks distinctly felt his grip tighten and it most defiantly wasn't a unconscious movement. 'Oh, shit.'

She had been found out after all. It was no use now other then to try and apologize.

"I'm sorry…"

But that was all Tonks got out before Remus pulled her tight to him in a back breaking embrace. Tonks was speechless, was this really happening? Was she just going to open her eyes and be alone in her bedroom flat? No, that would be the easy way out. Tonks racked her brain for something to say. She was about to open her mouth again when…

"I want to break free."

'What?'

"That's what you make me think. To break free from my old self, my fears, that I can love and be loved. Because, I love you. I want to be happy with you. I know its real, that I've fallen for you. It seems like it was a eternity and a day that it took for me to realize my feelings for you. Do you feel the same way Tonks?"

Instead of answering Remus, Tonks turned around in their embrace to face him. Tonks was staring into Remus' brown eyes, so he had been awake the whole time. Feeling like a weight had been lifted of her chest, Tonks never felt more alive. She wanted to fly, but she was going to have to satisfy herself with staying in bed. Not that it was a bad trade. Feeling a bit playful and slightly embarrassed about their present position Tonks hit Remus' chest lightly with her free hand.

"You know you could have told me you were awake. Then we could have eaten and our breakfast wouldn't be stone cold. You know your not very considerate. I can't believe I could fall in love with a man like that." A smile spread across Tonks' face, she could get use to this. Tonks watched as her smile get so contagious that Remus' face mirrored the same grin.

"I am a horrible person, stopping you from eating breakfast. I mean I can see how you are wasting away." Remus' eyes glinted with mischief and Tonks low lip pouted at this statement.

"Well, I think I am going to have to punish you." With a courage Tonks didn't even know she had, she leaned in to kiss him. It wasn't difficult, they were barley a couple of inches apart but when Tonks leaned in, it felt like there was much longer distance separating them.

'So this is what it's like to kiss a guy with a moustache.' Tonks thought before Remus deepened the kiss. His arm came up from holding her arm and went to join his other arm in holding her back. Tonks was now lying down next to him and wrapped her legs around Remus' legs. Of all the things she planned to do that morning, this defiantly wasn't one of them. Not that she was complaining, not in the least. 

Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing that she couldn't keep her mouth shut. 'In more ways then one.' Tonks thought as she raked her fingers in Remus' hair. For a first kiss neither of them were being very shy about it. Tonks just hoped Molly didn't come barging in wondering why she had never came down with the dirty dishes. Tonks felt Remus move his hands up and down her back sending shivers down it. To finally be in his arms was heaven and she had the feeling Remus felt the same way Of all the places she would have liked to start their relationship, in bed wasn't such a bad start.

OWARI

All I can say is that when I tried to end this I had a huge brain fart. My perverted mind wanted me to take this into more 'mature' realms but alas, my little sister reads my fanfics and I didn't feel like trying to explain to her that her sister is 'on of those people.' but, only in the best possible way! HEE (evil laugh) I hope it wasn't too bad…PLEASE REVIEW 


End file.
